Eddy
Eddy '''is one of the three main protagonists of the cartoon '''Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Background Eddy is one of the three members of the Eds and is the de-facto leader of the group. Being very greedy and obsessed with money, Eddy is often the one the comes up with scams for his friends, Double D and Ed to enact upon, though more often then not his scams fail in some way. Nevertheless, Eddy is always looking for a way to earn some quick cash to spend on Jawbreakers. Stats Attack Potency: Building to Large Building Level (Can harm the rest of the EEnE cast, who all survived Peach Creek Jr High collapsing on top of them.), possibly Small Town Level+ (Capable of harming the other Eds, who survived falling from outer space.) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to, if not faster than Ed, who was able to keep up with a school bus on foot.) Durability: Building To Large Building Level (Scaled from AP. Can take hits from the Cul-de-Sac kids, who can harm each other.), possibly [https://www.deviantart.com/vh1660924/art/Ed-Edd-n-Eddy-VS-The-Starter-Squad-Conclusion-786225473 Small Town Level+] (Survived falling from outer space.) Hax: Mild Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness Intelligence: Average (Able to come up with numerous scams and pranks, but no other notable feats otherwise.) Stamina: Average Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Mild Toon Force: Eddy can manipulate the environment to a rather low extent, regenerate from being melted into a puddle, and is capable of performing unusual feats. * Fourth Wall Awareness: Eddy, along with Edd and Ed, has consistently shown to break the Fourth Wall on numerous occasions. Techniques * Ray of Riches: As Professor Scam, Eddy can fire a neon green ray of dollar sign shaped energy at his opponents. However, it can be implied that the Ray of Riches was simply the imagination of the Eds and Johnny, who was Captain Melonhead at the time. Equipment * Yo-Yo: '''Eddy's melee weapon in Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Mis-Ed-Ventures, of which he can use to harm enemies. * '''Stink Bomb: Small balloons filled with a green liquid that produces a foul odor when thrown. Can be used to stun and ward off enemies. * Jetpack: Originally made by Double D, In Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Jawbreakers, Eddy can use a Jetpack to temporarily fly in the air. * Hypno-disc hat: 'Originating from the show at first, Eddy can use the Hypno-disc hat in Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Jawbreakers to temporarily hypnotize enemies for a short time. * '''Professor Scam Outfit: '''Eddy's supervillain alter-ego costume. His costume mainly consists of wearing a purple cape, a worn-out shirt with a dollar sign, and having only his underwear. In this costume, Eddy has access to the Ray of Riches. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Eddy has been shown on several occasions to match the strength of several characters in the show and take hits from them. In addition, he can harm and take hits from Ed and Double D, further cementing this scaling. Weaknesses * Very greedy and egotistical. * Impatient and quick to anger, as he can be easily agitated. * Toon force is inconsistent and consists of one-off abilities that are never replicated again (such as going back in time in ''Every Which Way But Ed or his reality-warping in 1 + 1 = Ed). * Durability can be inconsistent at times, as Eddy and many others have been harmed by much weaker forces. * Hypno-disc hat requires the enemy to directly see the hat without their eyesight being obscured. ** Eddy couldn't hypnotize Lee because of her hair covering her eyes. * Has pretty bad luck. Sources * Eddy is the King of Pranks in Death Battle! (Death Battle bio) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Male Characters Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level